1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to skewers, more particularly the skewers adapted for shish-ke-bob and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Since ancient times, man has enjoyed his food cooked over an open fire. He has also liked to cook small bits of food over an open fire. The problem with cooking small bits of food is that the food is hard to handle and the fire can easily burn a person's arms and hands if the person gets too close to the fire. The advantage of skewers is that the food can be mounted thereon and so that it could all be handled at one time. The skewer also provides a handle which can be kept away from the fire so that the cook does not have to burn his hand. The single-shaft skewers, however, do not adequately grip the food bits to prevent them from rotation about the skewer shaft so that uneven cooking would result as the heavier side of the food would always tend to be weighted toward the fire.
Extendible skewers also have been commercially available. These extendible skewers have a second shaft slidably mounted to the first shaft of the skewer. A two-shafted skewer is needed to provide for convenient cooking and provide easy detachment of the shafts for easy and safe cleaning.